


Five times Clint Barton was hurt by Agent Phil Coulson and the one time Phil apologized

by SciFiSlashFreak



Series: Five Times [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, But he's also a Jerk, Clint Feels, Clint has a potty mouth, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Naughty words are naughty, Pining, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankly, sometimes Clint would prefer Phil hit him.  It might hurt less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Clint Barton was hurt by Agent Phil Coulson and the one time Phil apologized

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay this is sad... Sorry.
> 
> Also I found that it was hard for me, being the comic geek I am to meld the movie verse and comics because the comics have been my canon for SO long. I hope I did okay.
> 
> Also can I just give myself a pat on the back? I may have been thinking of this one since I started the Tony POV one but I wrote it all out and posted it in a day and I think it's pretty good. So I'm feeling oddly proud of myself :D.
> 
> Disclaimer: Given how sad I made this perhaps its a good thing I don't own it.

1.

Clint missed Carson Circus.

He missed Barney, even if he and his brother had grown apart after what happened with Jacques he was still family they'd been sticking together since the accident. It was odd to be without him.

And Buck of course. The guy who taught him how to use a bow. He wasn't sure where he would be without him.

Now, he was with SHIELD and he'd never been so alone. After all circus life was a constant adventure which is why he loved it. There was always something to do, someone to talk to.

He'd taken the offer from SHIELD because he thought it'd be another adventure. But so.far all he'd been doing was sitting in a room which was apparently a 'debrief'.

Clint touched the hearing aids SHIELD had given him. They were better than the old ones, no contest. He supposed if he got anything out of all this it was the ear up grade.

Clint closed his eyes, if things didn't pick up soon maybe he'd just go back to his original plan. Find a new circus. A new adventure. After all-

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!" Clint exclaimed as something heavy landed on him. He shoved what appeared to be a backpack loaded with what he could only assume to be bricks off of him.

He turned to see a man in a suit in his door way "Your equipment." he said calmly in explanation "Get aquatinted with it." he turned to leave.

"Wait," the man stopped and half turned towards Clint "Who are you?"

"Agent Coulson, I'll be your handler."

2.

"So what makes a guy choose 'Secret Agent Handler' as his job profession?" Clint asked Phil, he was exhausted after the fiasco he and Natasha encountered in Budapest and needed entertainment. And after three and a half years in SHIELD he had found that irritating his handler was a wonderful source of amusement.

Phil decided to only answer him with an exasperated sigh. Obviously Clint wasn't trying hard enough. "I mean is it some kind of teacher thing?" Phil raised an inquisitive eyebrow "You know those who can't do teach?"

"Excuse me?" Phil said in a tone that if Clint wasn't so busy giving himself a mental pat on the back for  getting a reaction he might have shut up then and there.

"Don't get me wrong, your scary. You know in that 'Do what I say or I'll bench you for a month and bury you in paperwork.' way. But I seriously doubt you could pack a punch."

Phil looked him up and down, Clint ridiculously wondered if his handler was about to accept the numerous propositions Clint had given over the years. "Is that so?" Phil said after what seemed like forever (and seriously you can't blame Clint for being disappointed, no matter if he knew how ridiculous his expectations were)

"Yep, I'd bet my bow that without your gun you couldnt hurt a fly."

"Hm." was all Phil said.

The rest of the plane ride was silent. Both Clint and Natasha getting some much needed sleep.

The jolt of the jet landing woke Clint up.

Natasha exited the jet, Clint right behind her when Coulson called out to him.

"Barton."

Clint turned "Yes si-SON OF A BITCH!" Clint exclaimed holding his jaw that Phil had decided was a nice target for his fist. "What the hell?"

"Don't worry." Coulson said, looking extremely pleased with himself "I'll let you keep your bow."

3.

Clint woke up with a smile on his face and a pleasant ache in his ass.

Four years.

Four years of hinting. Of innuendo's and blatant offers. Four years of cheesy pick up lines and innuendos.

It took four years to get Phil Coulson in his bed. And Clint didn't intend to let him out of it any time soon.

What had started as a playful attraction had quickly grown into something else. Clint was pretty honest with himself so he had no problem admitting, if only in his head, that he was in love with Phil. And if Phil didn't feel the same well he would soon change that.

He turned over and was greeted with an empty side of the bed. His room and his house cleared of any traces of Phil Coulson.

4.

Tony was saying something but Clint couldn't hear he could only see Phil. Standing there looking as if he hadn't been thought dead for the last four months by everyone.

"It was for the best. You needed a reason to fight-" Fury was saying

"Bullshit we wouldn't have let our issues get in the way of the mission!" Clint said, not able to look away from Phil. The last time he had saw him was the night before he was assigned to the tesseract. Before leaving, as he always did, he had given Clint a kiss that had given him hope. Hope that maybe Phil felt the same. That he was more  to Phil than just someone to work off stress with.

Then everything had happened and when Clint came back to himself Phil was gone.

Except he wasn't. He was here in front of him alive and well, refusing to meet Clint's eyes.

"At the time it seemed like the right thing to do." Fury explained himself "And I thought it wouldn't be long till my lie became the truth, Agent Coulson was in critical-"

"How long have you been stable?" Clint interrupted, asking Phil. He had to know. If he had only recently woken up, only just got back to decent health then Clint could forgive him, could believe that Phil felt anything at all for him. Clint held his breath, hoping.

"A month." Phil said quietly, still refusing to look at him.

Everyone started screaming at once. Clint didn't hear there words, he was too busy screaming himself. "You let me think you were dead for a fucking month you bastard?!" Four months could have been three. He would have only felt empty for three. A month. A fucking month. The rest of the meeting melted away. Clint didn't hear anything, all he could do was glare at the coward who refused to meet his eyes.

Natasha gently touched his shoulder and Clint spared one last glare before leaving the room.

5.

 _Things have gotten rather stressful down at HQ_.

Clint stared at the text. It had been nearly two months since Coulson had revealed he was still among the living.  Clint had refused to talk to him  for anything other than business and now there was this. The code they had uses whenever they had wanted to get together, to 'blow off steam.'

That bastard.

_Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Way?_

_Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right night and day?_

"TONY!" came Steve's voice from down the hall. Steve had been here for only a week and Was not enjoying what Clint assumed was his punishment for being the last to move into the tower.

_Who will campaign door-to-door for America,_

_Carry the flag shore to shore for America,_

_From Hoboken to Spokane,_

_The Star_ _Spangled Man with a Plan!_

The door opened and it was Natasha looking annoyed. "It'd be more amusing if it wasn't so loud."

Clint shrugged, normally he'd be endlessly amused but he couldn't stop thinking about the text.

"Clint? What's wrong?" Natasha asked sitting beside him.

"Nothing." Clint answered immediately "What are you doing here anyway? Dont you have a date?" Clint asked before Natasha could say anything, knowing this would distract her.

"It's not a date." Came the expected reply "Besides Bruce is working on something."

"Oh I'm the substitute huh?" Clint joked, laughing when Natasha glared at him.

He sat and talked with his friend, but his mind was on that text.

He never got an explanation, an apology, or anything and now he just expected Clint to act like it had never happened?

The worst thing about it though was Clint knew he'd be there.

He always was.

 

+1.   

Clint  got up, still breathless as he searched for his pants.

"Clint?" came Phil's breathless voice "What are you doing."

Clint sighed as he pulled on his boxers. He was.done hoping there was more here than there was. If Phil wanted sex, no strings attached then he'd give it. No cuddling, no sweet kisses that got his hopes up. Just mind blowing sex and then out the door he went. It hurt less that way. "What I always do. Leaving." Clint responded as he buttoned his jeans "I figured I'd save you the trouble of asking me to leave."

"Clint," Phil said and he could hear the rustling of sheets as he got up from the bed but Clint refused to look. He reached for.his shirt but Phil picked it up first "Look at me."

Clint shook his head. Damn him. He was trying to make this easy. To give Phil what he wanted. Wasn't that enough? Frankly, sometimes Clint would prefer Phil hit him.  It might hurt less.

"Look at me." Phil said again as he turned Clint around with a gentle hand on his shoulder, lifting his head up so Clint would look. Phil looked at him, his eyes filled with what Clint refused to let himself believe was remorse. He moved in for a kiss but Clint turned his head so it caught his cheek. He heard Phil sigh but he continued to peck lightly. His cheek, his neck, trying.to.close.in on his mouth which Clint refused to let happen.

"I'm sorry." he whispered between kisses "I'm sorry. So sorry."

Clint turned to look in his eyes again, Phil stopped kissing and loomed right back "I'm sorry." he said with such intensity Clint couldn't help but believe him. He allowed himself to be kissed on the lips. "Stay? Please Clint stay with me tonight."

Clint nodded before giving into himself and kissing the man with everything he had.

It wasn't I love you. But it was something.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that was... Kind of a happy ending.
> 
> Coulsons.view is next.


End file.
